Vanilla or Chocolate
by Fhal
Summary: A clever plan and some sweet playfulness gives Ike a better understanding of why Marth insists he try desserts. One-shot. Ike x Marth. FOR MATURE READERS.


Vanilla or Chocolate

WARNINGS: Contains misuse of syrup. Oh, and man-on-man action. Rated-M in every sense.

----

Marth looked down at Ike's plate. The brawlers were all in the dining lounge tonight, enjoying the feast held in celebration of the tournament's two year anniversary. The buffet was filled with food of every variety; even the banquets at Altea were no match. Master Hand was definitely making up for the routine meal plans that most of the fighters were sick of. However, despite the diversity of the food served, only one food group decorated Ike's platter.

"That looks like a month's worth of meat."

"...More like a week." Marth could barely make out the white plate underneath the mountain of meat. Not to mention the thick smell of grease was making Marth nauseous.

"You're not seriously considering eating all of that, are you? You're going to get sick."

"It's not everyday you're presented with such an opportunity. This would cost a fortune back in Crimea."

"But still, you can at least try eating something else as well... maybe... salad?"

"It tastes like nothing."

"...Why don't you get something to drink, then?"

"It fills me up, so I might as well leave that room in my stomach for meat."

"I'm just trying to help you with your diet. At this rate, you'll die with all that fat taken into your body." Marth was still new to this "science" thing that the more technologically advanced Brawlers always talked about. But he found out that too much meat was bad for you. Ike merely shrugged at the prince's concern. He was a soldier; he'd work it off in no time. "...What about dessert? Do you like cheesecake?"

"Ew." Ike made a face while at the remark while taking a large bite from the drumstick. Marth made a face at the sloppiness of the bite.

"...Ew? You're not fond of cheesecake?"

"I'm not into dessert in general. It's so... sugary."

"Only sometimes. I think they're delicious though, particularly the dark chocolate mousse cakes. I've never had those before in Altea!"

"Meh." Another bite, and another face from Marth.

"I'm going to grab some mousse cakes now. I'll get you something too if you like?"

"I'm okay." Ike tossed the bone into the plate he previously emptied. Marth groaned as he sat up from the table. During their usual dinners, Ike wasn't nearly as picky. Of course, they're usual meals were well-balanced and planned beforehand, as to maintain each fighter on a a healthy diet.

"It's not going to kill you to try dessert, Ike."

"I already know how it tastes."

"But there's so many kinds today..."

"There's many kinds of meat as well."

Marth sighed and walked away to the dessert cart. He started having second thoughts on the special events he planned for tonight. How was he supposed to know that Ike didn't like sweets? The man never mentioned food aside from meat. He looked around, observing what other Smashers had on their plates. Mario was feasting away at fried mushrooms. King Dedede was, surprisingly enough, slicing open a piece of steak daintily with his knife. The royal knew his manners when needed. Peach and Zelda were already enjoying their rounds of dessert, hold a pair of plates decorated with tiny cakes and biscuits.

He turned back to Ike briefly and saw the plate now contained a smaller amount of meat. He sighed again.

----

Link stretched as he headed for his room. The feast was great and all, but the extreme amounts of food made him lose his appetite. When you're used to a jar of soup every now and then to satisfy your hunger, seeing such luxurious dinners just didn't feel right. As he turned into the hallway, he noticed someone standing by his door.

"...Marth?"

"H-Hey."

"What are you doing here? Isn't Ike still downstairs eating his piles of meat?" Link made a face as he recalled the image. Marth was glad someone agreed with him.

"U-um. He is, but." The monarch shifted his gaze to the floor. He could do this. "Do you have... um..." He closed into the Hylian's ear. "...Do you have any uh..... _condoms_?"

Link stepped back in astonishment. "W-WHAT." The prince put a hand to his face, the flush colouring obvious on his cheeks.

"I... wanted to celebrate with Ike tonight..."

"...Don't you guys have sex every other night though?"

Marth couldn't believe he was having this conversation in the hall. "...I prepared something more special tonight."

"... A condom?"

Marth threw Link a pointed look. "Believe it or not, we use them every time." Thanks to Samus, who decided that Sex-Ed was to be taught to all members of the contest. Just in case.

"How healthy."

"I was just in my room, and I realized we've run out, so..." Looking up slowly, Marth looked desperate as he made his request. "..._Please_ lend me a condom?"

"I'd love to help you, Marth, but I really don't-"

"I have one." From the next room over, Pit stuck his head out of his door with a little plastic package in his hand. "It's the only one I have though. Make use of it."

The older swordsmen stared at the angel in complete awe. Marth, not bothering to question Pit's offer, took the packet and thanked the boy wholeheartedly as he went off to his room. Link wasn't going to let this pass easily though.

"Why do you even have one? _I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE!_"

Pit simply shrugged. "You never know when you might need it. I suggest you go out and get some too. Who knows, maybe you'll get butt-raped tonight!" The angel laughed and headed downstairs to rejoin the banquet. Link went back into his quarters and reworked his impression of Pit.

----

Not long after Marth left the lounge, Ike had polished off his plates and poked at the dessert Marth had brought him. In the end, he left without eating it.

"Marth, can I come in?"

The monarch's voice sounded panicked from the other side of the door. "In a minute! I... just need to... AH!" The muffled sound of Marth falling into the bed could be heard._ What was he up to, anyway?_

"Do you need some help?"

"N-no! Don't come in yet!" After a few more 'thumps' and 'bangs', all sound emitting from Marth's room seemed to have stopped. Ike started to worry that the monarch might've hit the wall and fallen unconscious. The door later opened with only half of Marth's face showing. "O-okay, you may enter."

Ike had been wondering why the room's lighting was so odd, but when Marth stepped back to let him through the door, all he could do was gawk at the scene.

Lit candles adorned the royal's room from every corner. The usual plain white sheets were replaced with a silky red fabric. But what surprised the mercenary most was the prince's attire.

"... Oh god, M-Marth."

The prince had stripped off all his usual royal garments (save for his tiara), and what replaced them was a tiny, semi-see-through piece of underwear, obviously meant for females rather than males. Needless to say, Ike's pants felt extremely tight at this instant.

"I just wanted to celebrate, since it's been about a year from when we first got together." It seemed Marth had trouble walking in his 'outfit', but he managed to land on the edge of the bed a few steps away. This, however, gave Ike a full view of that royal ass of his.

"How..." The mercenary had to swallow to keep himself from drooling over his lover. "How did you think of such an idea?"

"To be honest, I borrowed one of Peach's romance novels. It turned out to be more than I expected, but I learned this from it." Marth pulled his whole body onto the bed, feeling the cool material of the sheets brush against his frontside and shivering from the contact. Ike rubbed his eyes a couple times to make sure this was reality. He couldn't believe it. The other man was usually shy when it came to their sex life. Seeing such an initiative from the prince was a first, but hopefully not the last.

Marth flipped around and was now facing Ike. He chuckled softly when he saw how tense his partner was. "You know, I prepared this for you; you're allowed to do as you please for tonight." Ike's hands squeezed into fists. His self-control was something Marth could destroy in mere moments. He placed a knee onto the bed and grabbed Marth's hand in his to plant a kiss.

"I intended to do_ just_ that."

From the milk white hand, he gently kissed a trail up the prince's arm, causing the prince to laugh from the ticklishness of the act. Marth tilted his head back, exposing his neck to wordlessly tell Ike where to ravish. The mercenary smiled in obedience, leaning on top of the royal and bit softly at his neck.

"...Ah..." Ike was being extremely gentle with Marth; it was almost cruel. Were it any other night, Ike would've used up his patience on pestering Marth into doing various acts on the bed. When Ike went to kiss him on the lips, he realized he had forgotten something important.

"Ike, do you like vanilla or chocolate?" Marth turned his head to the right, causing Ike to miss his mark and kissing his lover on the cheek instead.

"...Why?"

"Just answer the question." Marth rolled Ike off his chest momentarily to sit up, reaching into the wooden drawer next to the bed to withdraw two bottles. They were labelled, in all capitals, "CHOCOLATE SYRUP" and "VANILLA SYRUP".

"... Why do you have those in your room...."

"Because, Ike," Marth opened both bottles, dabbing a bit on each onto his right hand. "I want to show you how delicious sweets can be first."

He brought his hand to Ike's lips, letting the mercenary take a sniff before licking at the syrups. With a smirk on his face, the soldier made his decision. "...Vanilla." His tongue cleaned off the rest of the sticky substance, making the prince's features red as he finished. "I'll take that." Ike swiped at the bottle of vanilla syrup, but Marth moved it away, squeezing its contents onto Ike's tunic.

"Oops." Marth smiled in a not-so innocent way. Ike narrowed his eyes at his partner. _So that's the way he wants to play?_ "You'd better take that off, Ike. No point in getting it dirtier."

"You're right..." Moments later, the tunic was gone. No matter how many times he saw it, Ike's body still amazed Marth to no end. The strong, muscular build that he achieved through years of hard labour was taunting Marth to feel it.

"It's not fair; you ate so much tonight and there's barely a bulge on that stomach." Marth patted at Ike's tummy, brushing at the fine abs.

"I'm pretty good at burning down whatever I eat, but if it's a bulge you're looking for..." Taking hold of the prince's hand, he maneuvered it inches lower, where it rested at his crotch. "Try there."

"...!" The monarch had always been aware of Ike's size, but god, he could never get used to making contact with it. "A-Ah. I-" _I walked right into that one._

Ike laughed when Marth turned speechless. He decided to grab the bottle of vanilla syrup while his partner was distracted. _Time for revenge._

"AH!" The cold substance splattered all over the Altean, covering him from his head to his stomach. He pulled his hand away from the Crimean soldier to rub his eyes in case something got in. Ike smirked at the sight, quite pleased with the mess he made with the squeeze bottle.

"Oops." Ike dropped the syrup to the floor. Marth swallowed;_ the soldier was getting serious_. "You'd better get that cleaned, my lord. _No point in getting dirtier_."

Marth ran his hands through his hair, trying to clean the white syrup from the strands. He frowned when he realized just how much of the bottle Ike had emptied on him. There were even some splattered onto his face. He licked around his lips and easily tasted the sweet vanilla. "I'm assuming you'll do the honours of making me clean again?"

It didn't take Ike long to climb on top of his prince once more, bringing the syrup-covered male's legs to his sides. He stared intently at the royal."My pleasure. After all, it's not the first time I've had to clean a white mess off your body."

"Nnh...!" With a rough kiss to seal the agreement, Ike began moving his tongue along his lover's cheeks, licking up the bits of white. A part of him found the vanilla a little too strong, but the response he got out of Marth made him forget all about his distaste for sweet things. In fact, he was more than happy to devourer the slimmer male as his dessert.

He moved away from the prince briefly. The embarrassed male was crimson from the treatment he was given, which could only bring Ike closer to his limit. "Now that we've gotten that off your face, let's move on to other regions...or..." The ranger rocked his hips gently, letting Marth feel how hard he was at the moment. The slender man shivered when he felt Ike's lower part rub against his rear. "...Does this feel better?"

"A-ah...! I-Ike...." As Ike moved quicker, Marth found it hard not to clamp onto Ike's sides with his legs. The well-built bluenette purposely positioned himself such that their lengths would rub together. Soon after, Marth picked up on Ike's rhythm, but something still bothered him. "I-Ike.... Your pants..."

"You take care of them, Marth." Ike slowed his pace to give Marth room to get a hand in. Meanwhile, he went on with his cleaning job, occasionally leaving bite marks on the other male. Marth struggled to keep up with his boyfriend's antics, but when he finally found the buttons on Ike's pants, they were quickly undone and with a yank, both pants and underwear were dragged down. Marth had actually expected the underwear to stay, but he knew it'd come off later into the night anyways, when things got hotter.

The beast was freed; the pinned prince was mortified when he got a peek of Ike's member. _My God, it's fucking big. _The rocking sped up once more when Ike's restraints were gone. He could barely hear the creaking of the bed over the sounds that came from the older's lips.

"I-Ike! Slow down...!! Ah.....!" It was no use now. The last of the syrup was cleaned off, and Ike swallowed it like a drug; a drug that made him lose all control and only left him with the sight of Marth, breathing heavily and shaking from the friction they created.

"Marth... call my name..." The pair picked up their tempo once more.

"Ahhh....Ike...! I-Ike! Hah......! I-I'm... not going to hold....!"

_Splurt!_

The semi-see-through undergarment was soaked. Some liquid had escaped the barrier and splashed onto Marth's stomach. Ike decided to give his prince a break and gradually stopped his movements.

"I just... cleaned that part... Marth." The excitement built up in him was going to burst soon too, but he held onto it for the time being, panting as he looked to his worn-out princeling.

"Shush..." Marth squirmed a little. He didn't like the feel of wet underwear. "Just... give me... some time... to recover..." He spoke while panting, chest rising and dropping rapidly for oxygen. He could never keep up with Ike's endurance, a thing that made him frustrated with his partner. The problem of being a man was, the sense of male pride would always linger in the back of their heads. It didn't take a genius to figure out God had given Ike an advantage in that category, leaving Marth with beauty that made him highly desirable to even men.

Ike sat back onto the crimson sheets, feeling like he was on cloud nine. This was the best day he'd had in a long time, likely second only to the day Marth accepted his confession. _He was such a lucky guy._ He went back to watching his prince, his chest rising and falling at a slower rate than before. He also found himself occasionally eyeing the bottle of chocolate syrup that was set aside on the bed.

Marth drew his legs inward carefully. He felt so sticky and uncomfortable at the moment, he just had to take off the underwear. But when Ike spotted his thumbs slipping into the elastic of the garment, his wrists were caught.

"Let me do it." It took a little while to process. After Marth realized what Ike meant, he blushed further but nodded tentatively.

"Um.... Please be gentle...?"

_Pause._

...Marth really knew how to throw Ike's self-control out the window. The innocence that seeped from those words broke all little composure he had left in him.

"Turn over." Ike spoke with a deep bass, looking to Marth like he was a piece of meat he had earlier in the night.

"Hm?"

"Turn over, Marth."

The prince obeyed. The seconds it took him to flip onto his stomach were _deathly_ slow to Ike. When the rotation was complete, Ike roughly pulled Marth's ass into the air, surprising the royal as he bit down on the see-through material.

"Ah!" With one quick motion, the piece of clothing tore right off, now discarded onto the red sheets. Marth frowned at Ike. "Y-You were supposed to be gentle!"

"Not. Possible." The ranger swiped at the chocolate syrup resting on the side. "You said it yourself," The dark syrup splattered onto the royal's smooth butt cheeks, making another mess as the viscous liquid streamed down Marth's legs. "_I can do as I please tonight._"

_....Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. Marth swallowed hard. _What had he gotten himself into?_

His rear was cold from the splash of chocolate, but he gasped as a warm hand covered his bottom, smearing the syrup all over.

"I'm sorry, Marth. But I'm not going to let you go so easily tonight." He dipped one chocolate covered finger into the opening. Marth quivered from the slight pain and discomfort as Ike entered him.

"I-It's okay... I kind of knew this was going to happen..." The vulnerable male gripped the bed sheets tightly as he felt the digit explore his insides. Then it went from one to two fingers, and from there he found it hard to keep his breathing steady. Ike was gathering chocolate on his bottom with his free hand and using the syrup as a lubricant for what was surely to come. On the bright side, it seemed Ike was now welcoming sweets into his life.

"God... Marth... I just want to have you all night..." Ike pulled out his fingers, drawing a deep moan from the prince.

"...But I only have one condom..." Ike widened his eyes. Well, that killed the mood a little.

"It's okay, I don't need one." It didn't take eyes on the back of Marth's head to know Ike was smiling. That devious grin always got him. And it _always_ meant he was going to feel _good._

"I-Ike... Just put it on... It's not hard..." Ike was going to point out that yes, "it" _is_ hard, but he figured the joke was going to kill the mood even more. He sighed.

"....Where'd you put it then."

Marth thought for a moment in the most awkward thinking position in the worlds. Ike massaging his rear was not helping. "...........On the shelf by the door."

Ike's face went blank. He turned to the bland shelf. It was going to take a whole _five_ steps or less to get to it. He looked back at Marth. The man was naked, looking back at him shyly with blushed cheeks, and chocolate syrup all over his buttocks and in his entrance. _There was no contest_.

"Not happening. It's not humanly possible to walk away now." He spread the opening with his thumbs and positioned himself. Marth complained, thrashing a little and not wanting Ike to be so rough with him, but he already knew it was pointless now.

_He prayed to the Gods that he'd at least be able to stand tomorrow._

Ike dropped his whole weight onto Marth, seizing the monarch's erratic movements. When Marth stopped, the soldier saw his chance and invaded his prince.

"AHH!" The force in the first thrust was so strong that Marth's legs almost gave way. It seemed Ike silently understood, for he had a hand on Marth's leg as a support. But, the thrusts didn't come with any less force. They were deep and frequent; Marth could not hold his high-pitched screams for long.

"I-Ike! Nnghh...! Ah! Ah...!!" Their bodies rocked together, Ike carrying Marth with him as he slammed into the smaller male. "Ah! ...I-I...Ike! S-slow down!" The prince was constantly gasping for air, his speech hitched whenever he tried to speak. Ike's speed was too much for him; he was struggling to keep up. The muscular male would pull half way out, but quickly draw Marth's rear toward himself again, thrusting deep and not giving the Altean any time to recover from the last blow.

"Marth.... you're... so cute..." Ike honestly felt bad for acting like a beast, but his lover was just too irresistible. He couldn't control himself when he had his often modest boyfriend nude on crimson sheets, the lit candles creating a more fitting atmosphere for their activities. And the chocolate covered opening made him all the more _delicious._

"Ah...Oh...Ike...Please...!"

"Nn...! Marth......!" Their sweat mixed with the chocolate syrup, both of them feeling the extreme stickiness as they continued to move. Ike knew they were going to climax soon; he reached to Marth's frontside and grabbed the sensitive organ, pumping it at the same tempo he was thrusting.

"NGHH! AH!" This was _insane_! He was going to come, and he was going to come _hard. _Ike just kept hitting that sweet spot, and with the extra attention on his frontal as well, there was no way Marth would last.

"...Al-almost....!"

"AHH!" With a cry, Marth release himself onto the red sheets, staining it like the syrup had before. Ike couldn't hold on either, and his essence filled Marth from the rear as the world froze for a split second. He pulled himself out of Marth, letting his prince relax at last as his legs went limp and his hips dropped down onto the bed. The bluenette was truly a royal mess; sweat covering all corners of his body, with chocolate still evidently smeared all over his posterior. The dirtied prince must've been too tired to even move; he was lying on the same spot he ejaculated on, still trying to recover from the events that just happened. Ike swallowed when he saw a trail of white liquid that followed from Marth's opening to his own mid-section. Perhaps he overdid it this time.

Ike rolled and rested by the prince. They were panting, but no doubt was that the _best_ sex Ike had had in a long time. He held Marth on the bed despite how hot he felt already. Kissing his lover lightly on the lips, Ike spoke once more before they both let fatigue and sleep take over.

"...I love you, Marth."

"I know... You say it all the time." Marth kissed back, which in itself meant the same thing as Ike's spoken words.

"Get some rest now... You're cute even when you sleep anyways." Marth pouted at the comment, playing along with Ike for once as he pulled the expression teasingly.

"By the way... Return that condom to Pit for me...Since you didn't use it......." Ike froze. He thought for a moment. No, those words couldn't have had any other meaning, so he voiced his thoughts.

"WHAT."

But the prince was already asleep.

END.

-----

Somewhat a Valentine's Day fic. I really should stick with T fiction. Nonetheless though, it's about time I posted something M for the IkeMarth pair (and not the other way around).

Sorry you all had to put up with _this._ I promise no more bad porn?

- Fhal


End file.
